Having the scott name
by othloverforlife16
Summary: being rich beatiful and having famous parents
1. Chapter 1

**Having the Scott Name, and being Rich, beautiful, and wealthier then everyone else**

**After college Nathan and Haley had gotten remarried, and had been blessed with twin's baby boys right after high school. Nathan had gotten into the Nba he was traded about 4 times. And had finally had played for Miami heat after playing for them for about 7 years at the age of 35. He had decided that there was so much more after basketball, and it was time to spend with his wife and whopping 8 kids.**

**He had gone to Notre Dame alone; and Lucas had gone to duke and stayed in North Carolina.**

**As for Haley she had gone to Columbia in New York and had majored in English and interior design. Today at the age of 35 she was one of the most famous interior designers, but someone else was getting more buzz and that was her kids. When she had come back when she was 17 it was hard, but her and Nathan had gotten so much closer through the years; and so much in love when they had twins they were overjoyed.**

**They had decided they wanted there kids to grow somewhere else so they moved to New York, and into a suburban town the house it self had 12 bedrooms with 6 bathrooms a pool inside and out, basketball court, a living room, den, playroom all the thing kids deserved. Nathan believed his kids deserved everything him and Haley had, but not to be snotty rich idiots. **

**Nathan jr- 17**

**Nicholas – 17twins**

**Meadow- 16**

**Sydney- 14**

**Hayden-12**

**Benjamin- 10**

**Olivia- 6**

**Emma- 3**

**Samuel- 3 months old**

**Lucas and Brooke had only had 5 children in the 7 years they had gotten married. All of the children were girls so Brooke was overjoyed with that news. Brooke was a famous fashion designer, she was known all around the world and Lucas co-owned many Restaurants with Nathan. After college the gang had kind of separated but not all of them when the reunion had come people had changed for the better. **

**Peyton had moved to France and gotten pregnant with Jake's child she never told him though. Her son was now 19 years old, he resented his mom for never knowing her father he had been real close with Nathan and Lucas for some reason. Peyton had no problem but she just felt that when she didn't have a mom he would do better but it looks like she didn't. The summer had come to an end, and tee hill residents were getting ready for another year of paparazzi and cameras everywhere they went.**

**1 Week before school**

**Haley was totally ready for having the kids back in school it had been a hectic summer. Nathan and the kids had vacationed along with Brooke and Lucas in South Africa. The kids had been overjoyed with the whole trip especially Ben he was obsessed with animals. They had gotten back just last weak and the parents had felt like there kids were brattier then ever.**

**Haley had woken up from a real good dream of her and Nathan finally able to be alone without kids except for her new baby boy Samuel. She finally woke up at 12 noons as she progressed through college Haley slept later and later. She climbed out of her beautiful master bed and walked over to her bathroom hopped into the shower. When she came out in a pair of shorts she found her husband with there beautiful six-year-old Olivia.**

**Olivia: mommy**

**Haley: hi sweetie**

**Haley: did you have? **

**Breakfast?**

**Olivia: no**

**Haley looking at Nate**

**Nathan: hey you**

**Haley kissed her husband**

**Haley: how come you didn't give her anything**

**Nathan didn't answer **

**Haley: liv go down stair ok**

**Olivia: ok**

**She runs out and Haley continues to look at her husband**

**Nathan: what?**

**Haley: you know what**

**Nathan: I 'm sorry ok**

**Haley kissed Nathan **

**Haley: just (kiss) don't (kiss) do (kiss) it (kiss) again**

**Nathan: I won't**

**Haley walks over to her closet with about million's of clothes she flips through it for about 10 minutes and chooses a shirt that says I love desperate housewife.**

**Nathan: what are you doing Mrs. Scott?**

**Haley: uhh well I want to do some shopping**

**Nathan: hales**

**Haley: Nate don't ok I love shopping ok**

**Nathan hugs his wife**

**Nathan: it was supposed to be us**

**Haley: look come then I promise it will be fun once we have time for us**

**Nathan: ok**

**Haley: see you love it**

**They walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs**

**Haley: Sydney?**

**Sydney: yea**

**Haley: where's everybody**

**Sydney: they went out**

**Haley?**

**Sydney: Ben is at aunt Brooke, Hayden went skate boarding meadow went out with peter and the twins went to the park**

**Haley: ok whatever**

**Nathan: Sydney go get you brother**

**Sydney: ok**

**Nathan: hales don't get stressed we have good kids**

**Haley: I know look I'm sorry**

**Sydney comes with her brother**

**Haley: hey Sam**

**Sydney: mom?**

**Haley: yea**

**Sydney: can KRSYTAL COME WITH US?**

**HALEY: umm**

**Sydney: please her mom is working a double shift and yea**

**Nathan: yea**

**Sydney: thank you thank you I love you so much**

**She runs out of the kitchen real happy**

**Haley: thank you**

**Nathan: welcome**

**Haley: I just think that krsytal's mom just need help you know**

**Nathan: yea**

**Nathan: let's got we don't want to many people on us**

**Haley: yes of course**

**Haley handed Sam to Nathan so she can get her purse and they walk out to there Cadillac escalade Nathan had bought another one for Haley. A few second later Sydney came out with her new Louis vuittion purse. **

**2**

**Haley: Sydney if you want crystal can sleepover**

**Sydney screamed**

**Haley: Sydney**

**Sydney: sorry**

**Nathan: what have you done?**

**Haley: what?**

**Nathan: with my daughter**

**Haley: she just like me**

**Nathan: I know that why I love you**

**Haley yea you better**

**They pull up to crystals apartment and Sydney runs out**

**In the car**

**Haley: thank you**

**Nathan: for what?**

**Haley: for letting crystal sleep over**

**Nathan: she great for Sydney you know**

**Haley: yea**

**Sydney: we're back**

**Crystal: hi! Mr.& Mrs. Scott **

**Haley: hey Chris**

**Nathan: hi**

**Haley: how was your summer?**

**Sydney: long**

**Nathan laughs**

**88**

**They come out of the car and crystal and Sydney are hold hands and little Samuel is in the arm of Nathan while he's getting the stroller and Haley is holding 6 year old Olivia hand. While getting this paparazzi was taking as many pictures as they could of Nathan, Haley and the kids. Haley would get angry when they were aggressive and would tell them to back off. But Nathan was there to protect not only his kid but also his wife, so they walked into the mall with cameras flashing Haley and the girl were wearing big sunglasses. Right there they walked into Abercrombie and Fitch and Haley started picking clothes for her while Nathan was playing with Sam. Haley was mainly picking clothes for crystal, she had been a friend of Sydney since they were 3 and to so now how close Haley couldn't just watch as her mom struggled to make end meet. Most of the time crystal was with the Scott's and the paparazzi had taken it the wrong way. But this summer Haley had talked to Mandy crystals mom she didn't want crystal to go cause she wanted a summer with her daughter. Her father had left when she was still a fetus so she never found out who he was. **

**Nathan junior and Nicholas Scott were probably the richest teen in there town. They could get the prettiest girl and have everything but that wasn't there style. But that had all changed when Nate Jr had turned 16. Nate and Lucas had given the twin brand new range rovers which was so cool and had gone to a very nice bash for them where all friend and family were. Nathan had a girlfriend named Brittany she was so pretty she happened to be a cheerleader like his mom and aunt but she was just doing it for fun. When she met Nathan he was an ass like his father but had turned into a real sweetheart. Her mother's boyfriend raped Brittany at the age of 6 so she had gotten very fragile. They had dated for about a year and it was never about intercourse or anything like that. Brittany was now living with her father who had a new girlfriend. Not knowing you father so Far in LIVE CHANGED her cause she grew up thinking her father was dead. She had just grown up knowing that her mom was black and her dad was white. She had no siblings or anything. So Today he was hanging with Brittany and just taking it slow, and just being a Scott**

**Nathan knocked on the door**

**Nathan: hi**

**Brad: hello**

**Nathan: is Brittany here?**

**Brad look at Nathan**

**Brittany: hey**

**She hugs Nathan **

**Brittany: dad why didn't you let him in**

**Brad: Brittany be back by 12**

**Britt: ok**

**She walk out to Nathan car and brad is still watching Nathan open the door for her and they drive off**

**Brittany: sorry my dad just you know what anything bad to happen**

**Nate: ya I know**

**Brittany: you look different**

**Nate: I do**

**Britt: yea**

**Nate: is it cause I'm hot**

**Britt: that's a plus**

**Nate: no it just my hair**

**Nate: we have to go to the barber**

**Britt: ok**

**Nathan: did you dye your hair?**

**Britt: y ea omg you noticed**

**Nathan: I'm not that stupid brit**

**Brit: yea last night**

**Nathan: I love it**

**Brit: you do cause I think It's bad**

**Nathan: baby, no it fine**

**Brittany smiles**

**Britt: ok**

**So they drive back to Nathan's house**

**Nathan: come with me**

**Britt follows Nathan to his room and he opens a tiffany's bracelet**

**Britt: Nathan**

**Nathan: look I really like you and I've had so much fun you're not like other girl like Chelsea**

**Britt laughs**

**Nathan looked into Brittany eyes and said**

**Nathan: I love you Brittany**

**Brittany started crying**

**Nathan cleared the tears away from Brittany's eyes**

**Nathan: Britt it ok don't cry**

**Brittany: I love you**

**They kissed passionately for about 20 minutes it was so beautiful **

**After fooling around Nathan hear some banging from the other room so he stops and Brittany isn't mad cause she isn't ready. So he get up and takes Britt's hand and they go into the room and fine something real shocking6**

**NATHAN: Peter what the ****f#$**

**Peter and meadow were about to have ****s#**** but luckily her big brother had come in**

**Nathan: Peter you better get off my sister**

**Meadow: Nathan stop**

**Nathan: stop him from having s#$5 with you**

**Meadow: just leave**

**Nathan goes over to peter and starts to push him**

**Peter: chill out man ok I'm leaving**

**Peter: look mead I'll call you later ok**

**Meadow: ok**

**Meadow: god Nathan you always have to be a ass**

**Nathan: Looks meadow he gotten around ok I'm just looking about for my sis**

**Meadow: you don't have to worry I'm a big girl**

**Nathan: fine whatever f$**

**Brittany: bye mead**

**Nathan: what the heck was that I going to kick Peter's ass**

**Britt: Nate don't ruin the moment ok**

**Hope you guys like it review review review ok love ya guys review**


	2. Just cause I have the same scott means

**Just cause you rich doesn't mean everything**

After shopping Haley and the girl went to the nail salon. Nathan had been sitting there with Sam he was the most bored person the world. He was sitting there cause he knew once the day was over the night time would bring something better. Haley was talking with Krstyal and Sydney it was so nice. SHE connected with Sydney more than meadow. Meadow was just not herself anymore. So when she was done she thanked the people who did her nails and kissed Nathan.   
Haley: like em? She was asking about her nails Nathan: yea 

**Haley: I'm sorry ok**

Nathan: it's fine Haley ok 

Haley: Nathan?

Nathan: let's just go

Haley kept quiet till they got home

They walked back to the escalade and drove back home

When they got back they found a very sick Hayden along with Ben who were sitting in there den. So Haley immediately got out the thermometer. She was just hoping that it was just a cold, but they would have to see.

Haley: put this in your mouth

Nathan: I get the doctor's number

Haley: ok and take it out

Nathan comes back

Haley: 103

Nathan: do you feel nautilus Hayden?

Hayden: sort of

Nathan: ok c'mon let get you in bed

Haley: I'll be there soon ok

Nathan: yea

Haley walks into the kitchen where she finds britney and Nathan making out

Haley coughs Nathan look up to see his mom

Nathan: hi mom

Britney: hi Mrs. Scott

Haley: hi britney

Nathan: look your brother sick ok I need you to watch the baby cause it look like Hayden has the flu so

Nathan: of course I'll watch Sam

Haley: thank you

Britney: look I have to go

Haley: britney you don't have to go

Britney: no it ok my dad want me to meet heather his new girlfriend

Nathan: you sure?

Britney: yea, I'll call you she whisper in his ear (I love you)

Nathan Jr smiles and says

Nathan: bye

-

Hayden room

Nathan: ok son lye down

Hayden: dad?

Nathan: yea

He started running to the bathroom Nathan is holding his son when Hayden is done he is real pale. So Nathan put his son back into bed and just sit with him

Nathan: don't worry ok we're going to the doctor

Haley rushes back in to find her son pale

Haley: did?

Nathan: he threw up

Haley; ok well the doctor was able to squeeze us in

Nathan: what time?

Haley: 6: 30

Nathan looked at his watch it was 6: 00

Nathan: ok, did you take bath?

Hayden: no

Nathan: ok go take one

Hayden goes to the bathroom, Haley is just worried so Nathan comes over and comforts her

Nathan: hales Hayden will be fine

Haley: I love you

Nathan: I love you too

Sydney and Crystal were sitting watching TV when Nathan came in

Sydney: hey dad

Nathan: syd your brother sick your mom and me need you to watch Olivia Ben and Sam

Sydney: ok sure it fine

Nathan: here money for pizza

Sydney: ok

Nathan: love you

Sydney: love you

Nathan: bye chirs

Crystal: bye

Haley comes down with Hayden who looks real bad

They drive to the doctor

Back at the house

Crystal: so did you talk to Jacob?

Sydney: no, she said shyly

Crystal: and why not?

Sydney: cause he 16 and I'm 14

Crystal: Sydney you like him so much talk to him

Sydney: I can't he my brother's best friend ok

Crystal: ok, look it the newlyweds

Sydney and crystal watch newlyweds on TV till the pizza get there and Sydney check on Sam who's in the living room with them

Nathan and Haley walked in with their 12-year-old son, so they sat down and waited for the doctor to let them in. So when they came in the doctor seemed to look at Haley really oddly. So they had Hayden sit there so pale and sick.

DOC: ok so Hayden what wrong?

Hayden: I feel dizzy, nautilus, my body hurt,

Doc: when did this start?

Hayden: today

Doc: ok

Doc: well it looks like just a normal flu

Doc: we'll jus give him some anti-bionic's

Nathan: ok

Haley: ok

Doc: we just need to take a test to see if there anything else

Haley: alright

Doc: so go out and the nurse will give him the shot

So the nurse gave Hayden the shot and it real hurt so when she was done Nathan kissed his son and told him he was going to be better. Haley was paying for the bill while the boys were waiting for. Here.

Haley: yea

Nathan: ok

So they went to rite-aid and got the medicine for Hayden and they went home

Haley: Hayden?

Hayden: yea

Haley: I'll make you some soup ok

Hayden: ok

They drove home in silence to find flashes of people outside of there home but luckily they immediate went inside their garage

--

After all the kids were asleep Nathan and Haley had cuddled up and they talked. He had told her that he was so proud of her and that he loved her and happy that he had 8 beautiful kids.

Haley: night

Nathan: night I love you

Haley; love you too


	3. what does it all come down to now?

**" What does it all come down to now?"**

School was starting in a matter of days, and Haley was gearing up with Brooke for a hectic week of mommy I need lunch or I need new clothes and everything they both loved about being moms. So the four parents had decided that it would be nice if they went to the Hamptons for a last attempt of saying goodbye to summer. They were going to spend the Labor Day weekend there, and come back the day before school started.

Labor day

She was wrapped around in her husband's arms the light had shined in her eyes confused about those moments Haley woke up. She was happy, and wasn't going to hide it. When she moved out of bed she didn't notice she had woken her husband. In a attempt not to wake him she sunk out of bed real fast, but Nathan noticed everything.

Nathan: hey while waking up

HALEY was a little bit frightened

Haley: hey

Haley: I'm sorry for waking you

Nathan: it fine, what are you doing up any way?

Haley: nothing I just wanted to go out side

Nathan: ok

Nathan got out of bed took his wife by the hand and they went outside together to see the sun rise

Nathan: it's real pretty

Haley: I know

They were cuddled together in a chair; it was the prettiest site they could share together

Nathan: just think in two day we'll be shuffling the kid around

Haley laughs

Haley: I can't wait

Nathan: don't worry we'll be fine

Nathan got up went into the kitchen Haley was wondering what he was doing

Haley: what are you doing?

Nathan got two glasses and gave one to Haley

Nathan: take it

Haley: ok

Nathan: too us the Scott's that we have a good year full of drama and laughter and everything you have given to me

Haley: Nathan

Nathan: two us

Haley: too us

After the toast they made out for like forever till Brooke came storming very rudely I might add.

Brooke: hey Scott's

Haley pulled back and looked at her best friend

Haley: hey

Brooke: ok if your getting drunk this early god know what you do in the night

Haley: Brooke?

Brooke: what it the truth

Brooke: anyway are you guys ready for the Hampton?

Haley: yes

Brooke: well we sure are

Haley: ok

Brooke: ok question, which is, better a regular wax or Brazilian wax?

Haley: Brazilian wax

Brooke: ok thank you I have to go before Danielle burns something

Haley: bye

Brooke: love ya

Brooke: bye Nate

Nathan: bye Brooke

Nathan: that was weird

Haley: you know you love it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the kid were ready Haley had been taking forever so Nathan ran inside in search of Haley. When he found her changing her shirt for like the 5 time, so he was going to take her by the hip and put her in the car.

Nathan: hales?

Haley: yea

Nathan: ok let's go

Haley: ok I'm ready

Nathan: Haley you look fine ok you're beautiful

Haley: I just I don't know

Nathan came into her closet and looked at hair with her blond hair she looked as beautiful when she gave birth to the twins

Nathan kissed Haley and told her

Nathan: I love I love you

Nathan took her and carried her downstairs to their trailblazers they got in and drove onto the highway toward the Hampton

Reiview you guys review I know short bbut got to go to bed for school,l tomorrow love ya.


	4. Women that won't stop part 1

**_Women that won't stop_**

_**During their trip to the Hampton the ladies were all over Lucas and Nathan. It was getting to the point where they weren't going to the beach at all Haley and Brooke were getting really mad at the guys; but more at the girls who thought they had even a speck of a chance.**_

_**The morning after going to a club**_

_**Haley was tossing, and turning in the morning, but she wouldn't bring her self to wake up. So Nathan on the other hand was really concerned about what was up with Haley. He proceeded to wake Haley up and talk about it.**_

_**Nathan: Haley?**_

_**Haley: hmm**_

_**Nathan: Haley?**_

_**Haley started to open her eyes after a massive hangover**_

_**Nathan: hales we need to talk**_

_**Haley she didn't respond but it was clear thing weren't ok**_

_**Haley immediately ran to the bathroom cause of the throwing up it wasn't a pretty site but Nathan was there by her side for everything.**_

_**Haley was still throwing up, and Nathan was holding her hair back. When she was all down with that she washed her face.**_

_**Nathan: how do you feel now?**_

_**Haley: like crap**_

_**Nathan laughs**_

_**Nathan take's her hand and they go to the kitchen he goes and get the aspirin and give it to Haley.**_

_**Haley: thank you**_

_**Nathan: welcome**_

_**Nathan: hales**_

_**Haley: yea**_

_**Nathan: what was up with you last night you were like Brooke back at 16**_

_**Haley: Nate don't**_

_**Nathan: Haley I have to that wasn't you last night it was like one of your sisters**_

_**Haley: don't bring my sister into this**_

_**Nathan: than what?**_

_**Haley: look I'm going back to bed we'll talk about this later**_

_**And she walk out Nathan is real confused, disappointed that Haley won' t talk to him**_

_**Olivia: Daddy?**_

_**Nathan turn around to see his 6-year-old daughter**_

_**Nathan: liv what are you doing out of bed it real early?**_

_**Liv: my boo boo hurts**_

_**Nathan: let see **_

_**He puts Olivia on the counter and takes a look it is bad so he get the first aid and starts putting a band aid on it**_

_**Nathan: there your fine**_

_**Liv: thank you**_

_**Nathan: now go back to bed**_

_**Liv: where mommy?**_

_**Nathan: she's sleeping she doesn't feel good**_

_**Liv: oh**_

_**Nathan: don't worry**_

_**He takes his daughter and put her back in bed Nathan then proceed to his son's room Nick**_

_**Hey review you guys review tell me if you liked it or not thanks so much love ya**_


	5. women won't stop part 2

**_Women won't stop part 2_**

**_As he went to his teenage son bedroom Nathan was worried about what he would see. Nick had been slipping lately be rude to him and Haley, acting out just basically him at 17. So as he went to his bedroom he just closed his eyes and got ready for what he was going to experience. _**

_**As he entered his room was a mess, if that the way you want to describe it Nathan saw his son sleeping there looking wasted even more than that. So Nathan decided he had been fed up with his son's antics. He walked out and immediately went to fine his wife. Coming into the kitchen he found his Sydney eat some waffles. **_

_**Nathan: syd where your mom?**_

_**Sydney: uh… she said she was going to the beach **_

_**Nathan: ok what your sisters and brother ok**_

_**Sydney: ok whatever**_

_**Nathan walked out to the beach in search of a woman who was slipping right out of his hands. When he reached the beach it was lonely and cold he didn't know what was up with Haley. But he sure wanted to know.**_

_**Nathan: Haley?**_

_**He sat down next to her and just hugged her**_

_**Haley: I'm sorry**_

_**Nathan: Haley I married you not some girl from a bar you should trust me**_

_**Haley: I do but it like**_

_**Nathan: if you can't trust me how is this marriage going to work**_

_**Haley: I know I'm sorry **_

_**Nathan: I love you**_

_**Haley: just hug me**_

_**Nathan hugs her real tight and doesn't want to let her go**_

_**Nathan: Nick is way out of control**_

_**Haley: yea you just realized that**_

_**Nathan: funny**_

_**Haley: he just like you**_

_**Nathan: yea but was I like this always drunk?**_

_**Haley: yea**_

_**Nathan: well I think we should do something real drastic**_

_**Haley: like what?**_

_**Nathan: send him to a school in Pennsylvania **_

_**Haley: Nathan I **_

_**Nathan: Haley it'll be good for him I think it the best for all of us **_

_**Haley: I don't know**_

_**Nathan: hales he'll be fine**_

_**Haley: how long though?**_

_**Nathan: as long as it takes for him to be back on track**_

_**Haley: I'll think about it ok**_

_**Nathan: ok I love you**_

_**Haley: I always have**_

_**They walk back hand in hand feeling real well the tears Haley cried were gone the stress of problems were some what gone but what they didn't know was it would come back**_

_**Meadow hadn't been home all night she had spent it with Megan her best friend since she was 3. Megan was some what rich but wasn't the type to show it off just like meadow. They were just girls who had the privilege of being snotty but weren't. That night she had gone out with peter her ex-boyfriend she had broken it off cause she caught him with another girl. She was so devastated cause she really loved him so much.**_

_**She didn't want anyone to know so she acted like everything was fine. Haley knew her better than anyone could and she wasn't sure if it was a breakup or a separation but she was going to get to the bottom of it.**_

_**They were getting ready to leave soon in a couple of days so Haley had to decide whether to send her oldest son away or keep him here and let him crumble into pieces right in front of her. **_

_**Her and Nathan were going out for dinner at a swanky restaurant in the Hampton's so they got into their Mercedes 2002 clk430 and drove off. Mean while at home Sydney was at home watching TV with Nathan Brittany and Jacob Nathan's best friend. Jacob has always been around even when Nathan got with Brittany. They were watching love actually when meadow came in and started flirting with Jacob when Jacob was flirting with Sydney. It was obvious to meadow that he was flirting with his 14 going on 15-year-old sister.**_

_**Meadow started hitting her sister and Sydney was getting irritated cause she wasn't doing any thing wrong.**_

_**Sydney: meadow**_

_**Meadow: what**_

_**Sydney: stop**_

_**Jacob and everyone else was looking at them**_

_**Meadow: don't look at me**_

_**Sydney moved away from her sister**_

_**Meadow moved closer**_

_**Meadow she whispered to her**_

_**Meadow: don't think about it mom and dad will let you go out with him**_

_**Sydney: I don't want too**_

_**Meadow: get heated and punches her sister started going paranoid**_

_**Sydney: what the f#! Did you do that for?**_

_**Sydney: I didn't do anything wrong you always have to have everything it like you touch it and you get it I never told you to go out with peter and just cause your mad Jacob doesn't like you doesn't mean you can take it out on me your not my sister anymore I hate you I hate**_

_**She storms out of the room and back to her room, Nathan doesn't' have much to say it was just matter of time when one of them snapped.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Meanwhile at the restaurant Haley and Nathan were having a great time just the two of them.**_

_**Waiter: what would you like to order?**_

_**Nathan: we'll have 2 lobster please and a bottle of crystal**_

_**Waiter: coming right up**_

_**Haley: thank you so much**_

_**Nathan: your welcome**_

_**Haley: what do you think the kids are doing?**_

_**Nathan: hale don't **_

_**Haley: ok I won't**_

_**They ate their food it was a real good night until they came out and a random women came up to Nathan,**_

_**Nathan: this was a great night**_

_**Haley: I know**_

_**Nathan: after you Mrs. Scott**_

_**Haley: thank you**_

_**Random women: Nathan**_

_**Nathan: yea**_

_**Random: hi**_

_**Nathan: do I know you?**_

_**Random: yea**_

_**Nathan: I don't think so**_

_**Random: I met you at a heat vs. net game**_

_**Nathan: look lady I'm married so leave me alone**_

_**Haley was impressed he handled it with class and style and loved Nathan so much more than she did before**_

_**Hoped you like it review you guys thanks so much**_


	6. The new me

**_A new person_**

**_It had been 2 week and 14 hours since Sydney had last talked to her sister and she wasn't at that either. Having an older sister at times could be nice and at time could very much suck so much. Her family wasn't pushing her to talk to her she had decided to stick to the plan and ignore her till she went to college which would be next year. _**

**_SCHOOL was starting that morning and she was very much dreading go cause It was freshman year something you just don't go and come back. So she decided to show her Italian side cause her mom was half Italian she decided to be decked out in Armani exchange along with a cute pair of jeans god know where she got them. Whenever she had her hair down she looked so much like Haley that she decided that today she would look like her mom._**

_**At the breakfast table**_

_**Sydney: morning**_

_**Haley: morning Sydney**_

_**Haley: ready for your first day**_

_**Sydney: mom don't ok**_

_**Haley: look you'll be fine ok and Haley was about to say you have meadow but than she stopped her self**_

_**Sydney: yea I'll be fine can we drop it?**_

_**Sydney: when is daddy coming home?**_

_**Haley: tonight**_

_**Sydney: oh ok**_

_**Sydney went to the fridge and she heard a door opening**_

_**Nathan Jr: mom looks who here**_

_**It was Nathan jr best friend Alex he was always over no matter what was happening at the Scott home they had been friend for a uncountable amount of years no body knew how long they had been friend except them.**_

_**Alex: hi Mrs. Scott**_

_**Haley: hi**_

_**Alex: hey Sydney**_

_**Sydney: hey**_

_**Sydney: I have to go get something**_

_**She quickly walked out of the room like she was having hot flashes she sort of like Alex but he was a senior and it wasn't likely he would even look at a freshman.**_

_**She came back and found her brothers and sister at the table eating she just had a cereal bar and sat and waited while her brother ate his big meal.**_

_**Nathan: well mom look like we have to go**_

_**Haley: bye**_

_**Nathan: let go Sydney**_

_**Sydney: bye mom**_

_**Alex: thank you for breakfast Mrs. Scott**_

_**Haley: anytime Alex**_

_**They walked out to Nathan's Black range rover and drove off to pick up Brittany the love of his life **_

_**In her room meadow had just gotten dressed and saw her little sister she wondered would she ever have her sister back and just walked out of her house into her bmw she got last year from her parents going to the same school her little sister would go to.**_


	7. i did it for a reason

**_I did it for a reason_**

**_By the time she got at school Sydney didn't want to go she felt like just the little sister of Nathan and meadow Scott she was but she wanted people to see aside from that. When she came out of her brother's care she walked as fast as she could away from him to just feel a sense of freeness. She got to her locker and saw all the beautiful pictures of her family she was proud to be a Scott. Than Sydney proceeded to get this sharp pain in her chest it hurt a lot she was looking at a picture of her, meadow, and krstyal. It was on her 14th birthday Haley and Brooke had taken the girls to Las Vegas to party it up safely though. That day had consisted of shopping and laughing and being with the people you loved. _**

_**She didn't regret what she said she always had to tell herself that so it would be ok to go one. Something else on Sydney mind was her best friend krstayl, she had been seen since 4 days before school started and Haley had taken the girls shopping. Sydney couldn't handle it she was so confused about it would it be ok to just go banging on ms. Stevenson's door like that? Being confused was so tough that it mad Sydney have a headache. **_

_**Sydney closed her locker door and went to her first class which was math she got there and found everyone by the wall so when her teacher saw her she said**_

_**Teacher: stand by the wall**_

_**Sydney proceeded to walk there**_

_**Jenna: Sydney**_

_**Sydney heard someone call her name but didn't know who it was**_

_**Jenna: it me Jenna**_

_**Sydney: hey!**_

_**Sydney: omg I didn't know you go here I thought you went to private school**_

_**Jenna: yea well my folk got a divorce so my dad decided to send me here **_

_**Sydney: that great **_

_**Jenna: you look great**_

_**Sydney: so do you I love you highlights**_

_**Jenna: thanks my sister did them**_

_**Sydney: she in college right**_

_**Jenna: yea **_

_**Sydney: kool**_

_**Sydney: well glad to have you here and soccer**_

_**Jenna: me too**_

_**Jenna was from Sydney's basketball and soccer team she was probably the best player ever but Jenna lived all the way in old Westbury but her dad had moved after the divorce between her folks she had 2 older siblings so it wasn't so bad. Her brother Daniel was 20 and in college and her sister Candice was in her first year.**_

_**Teacher: ok class quiet down**_

_**Teacher: I am your teacher ms.bridges**_

_**Teacher: this is 2r math good for all of you that made it here especially the freshman**_

_**Teacher: please raise your hand if you're a freshman**_

_**So Jenna and Sydney did in total there were about 20 students so it wasn't bad**_

_**Teacher: in this class we have homework daily and you will have a assigned seat for the whole year**_

_**Teacher: when I call your name please sit where I point**_

_**Teacher: matt and Ashley there**_

_**Teacher: Doug and lily there**_

_**Teacher: Sydney and Kyle there**_

_**Teacher: Kyle?**_

_**Teacher: another tarty**_

_**Teacher: Marcus and Dana**_

_**Teacher: Jenna and Lindsay there**_

_**Meadow had woken u p early enough to make it to school today and her and Haley were glad Haley hadn't spoken to meadow since the night she and Nathan had come home from dinner.**_

_**Meadow: hi mom**_

_**Haley: hi**_

_**Haley walks out of the room**_

_**Meadow grabs her keys her mom Mercedes and leaves for school she came out of car she felt like just driving away to somewhere else.**_

_**Sydney had been sitting in class when this tall blonde haired boy walked in and said**_

_**Kyle: you are**_

_**Teacher: ms.bridges**_

_**Teacher: and your late I'll see you after school**_

_**Kyle: great**_

_**Teacher: have a seat next to ms.scott**_

_**Sydney knew 2 things would happen **_

_**He would say oh your nate little sister **_

_**Or**_

_**I went out with your sister you think she wants to go back out**_

_**When he came he sat next to her and played with his cell phone**_

_**Teacher: ok I want to do a exercise so I can clearly know your name so we'll go around the room and say either something we did or like to**_

_**Teacher: lets start with ms. Scott**_

_**Sydney: my name is Sydney Scott and I went on a cruise**_

_**Teacher: interesting where?**_

_**Sydney: I went to South Africa than to Aruba and the Bahamas than Jamaica**_

_**Teacher: oh my well that sound nice thank you for going first**_

_**Sydney: welcome**_

_**The phone rang and Haley was running like she was on bay watch to answer it when she got there it was **_

_**Nathan**_

_**Haley: hello**_

_**Nathan: hales you ok?**_

_**Haley: hey how are you**_

_**Nathan: how are you?**_

_**Haley: I'm fine Nate**_

_**Nate: ok turn around**_

_**Haley: Nate are you ok you're in Pennsylvania **_

_**Nate: hi**_

_**Haley feels someone behind her she is so happy**_

_**Haley: I missed you**_

_**Nathan: it good to be home**_

_**Haley: is he ok**_

_**Nathan: yea he's fine**_

_**Nathan pulls away **_

_**Nathan: nick going to do fine I mean look at him he's like another Lucas**_

_**Haley: yea but**_

_**Nathan: he fine ok we'll see in a couple of months**_

_**Nathan and Haley had sent nick to a reform school in Pennsylvania far away from the glamorous life of NY he was going to be there until Haley and Nathan felt there son had changed.**_

_**Nathan: how are the kids?**_

_**Haley: do you want the short or long?**_

_**Nathan: short**_

_**Haley: ok well Sydney having a hard time meadow being a meadow the girls are fine Hayden miss you Nate is fine all about the basketball and Sam here is just obsessed with baby food.**_

_**Nathan: ok well than**_

_**Nathan: can we have a drink now?**_

_**Haley: ha ha**_

_**Haley: we can later**_

_**Nathan: fine**_

_**Haley: I have to go pick up Olivia and Emma but you can do something**_

_**Nathan: we could always not pick them up**_

_**Haley: she goes to her husband we (kiss) have (kiss) to pick them up**_

_**Haley: I promise I will be back**_

_**Nathan: ok love you**_

_**Haley: you know that**_

_**Haley goes to her car and start her trailblazer drives out of her house when she get to school she goes to the class room and find her girl waiting with the other kids. **_

_**Emma: mommy**_

_**Haley: hi sweetie**_

_**Haley: hi Mrs. Emerson**_

_**Mrs. Emerson: Mrs. Scott can I talk to you**_

_**Haley: yea sure**_

_**Mrs. well your daughter Olivia said a bad word to another child and I wanted you too know**_

_**Haley: what was the word?**_

_**Mrs.: it was bi$#**_

_**Haley: omg I am so sorry I am sorry**_

_**Mrs.: the parents of this child are upset**_

_**Haley: don't worry it won' t happen again**_

_**Haley: thank you **_

_**Mrs: no time**_

_**Haley takes Emma and Olivia to the car**_

_**Haley: young lady you are going straight to time out**_

_**Haley: you are going to apologize to Maggie tomorrow and say you are very sorry**_

_**Olivia: but mom**_

_**Haley: don't but me**_

_**Haley gets the girls out of the car and go into the house**_

_**Right after school Sydney has to go with her cousin Paris Lucas and Brooke's eldest daughter. So that Sydney can go to basketball practice.**_

_**Paris: so do you like high school?**_

_**Sydney: it ok**_

_**Paris: look you're my cousin and I love you ok so if you need anything a place to sit or anything don't worry ok and your kool with my friend anyway.**_

_**Sydney: I love you Paris**_

_**Paris: dido**_

_**They get there and Sydney goes to practice**_

_**That it you guys love ya hope you like it review please review thank so much and get prepared for a death more heat between Brooke and Haley more Lucas and Haley bonding and meadow and Sydney reunion **_


	8. because of you

**_Because of you_**

****Sydney was coming from soccer practice and she hadn't seen Krsytal in day's maybe even weeks. After she had gone shopping she had gone to Puerto Rico to visit her grandparents who lived there. In her heart she was so worried about her best friend calling hadn't worked, just kept getting the answer machine she hadn't been in school so she decided to go to her house. Her dad had come in his trailblazer that he had got last year. It was black with cool seats and everything she loved her dad's car but the trailblazer was probably her favorite.

She walked to her dad's car in a pair of sweat pants that said raven she had gotten those when she went to North Carolina last Christmas. Visiting her grandmothers was a lot of fun because they were so kool.

Nathan: Hey

Sydney: hi daddy

Nathan: how was soccer?

Sydney: fine

Sydney: can we go to krystyal's house?

Nathan: uh yea sure

Sydney: I haven't seen here in a long time and I think there something wrong

Nathan: well syd it natural maybe she busy

Sydney: dad she can't be ok we've been friend since we were 2 ok

Nathan: I know I know look we'll go ok

When they got to Krystal 's Nathan got out of the car to go with her to Mrs. Stevenson house (krystal's house). Nathan was just hoping that he would find out that she just had a cold or the flu and nothing more. But the way he walked up to her house it seemed so much more than a cold.

Knocking on the door tia open's the door

Tia: Sydney hi

Sydney: hi

Tia: Nathan

Nathan: hi

Tia: come on in

Sydney: ok

Nathan follows behind

Tia: I'm guessing your looking for krstyal?

Sydney: sort of

Tia: would you like something to drink?

Sydney& Nathan: no thanks were good

Tia: ok then

Tia: Sydney: sit down

Tia: sweetie I love you like you were my own daughter but she pauses for a second to hold back the tears.

Sydney: what is it is krsytal ok?

Tia: well I went to look for her this morning cause she had been sick and she wasn't there so I thought she fell asleep in the living room but when she wasn't there I called 911

Sydney: so you're saying she missing

Tia: I'm sorry I would have called but it just wasn't something I tell you over the phone

Sydney start to cry


	9. Having to move on when your not ready

Having to move on when you're still clinging on to her

It had been 3 weeks already and no sign of crystal coming home soon so Sydney was determined to try even harder than she had been before. Haley and Nathan had pledged 3 million dollars to the person who can tell tia and the Scott family where crystal is. Sydney had gone on national television and pleated with whoever had crystal to give her back. It was taking a tole on the Scott family let alone tia; Haley would visit her everyday just to make sure she was still breathing. Sydney had broken down at the press conference she couldn't take it any longer she was desperate to find her best friend.

It was a Saturday and Sydney had been at soccer practice she kept slipping but the coach had let her cause he had a talk with Nathan. But that would soon slip out of all of their hands, especially for Sydney she would loss something she has had for years. Nathan was at home with Haley still in bed when the phone just started ringing non- stop until Nathan let go of Haley and answered the phone.

Nathan: hello

Tia: Nathan?

Nathan: tia? What wrong is she ok?

Tia: no! She's dead they found her body omg

Nathan: tia tia stay there I'll be there in 5 min

Tia hangs up

Nathan: Haley?

Haley: Nate it to early

Nathan: c'mon hales it tia she dead they found her body

Haley start to get up

Haley: what?

Nathan: they found crystal body

Haley: omg

Nathan comforts Haley cause she starts to cry

Nathan: lets go ok we have to get Sydney

Haley: I can't believe it. That not possible I mean

Nathan: it ok we'll get through this ok I love you

They both get out of bed and just put on a something that close so none of the kids are home Lucas has Emma, Hayden, Ben, and Sam along with Olivia. And the older kids were out Nate Jr had basketball practice and meadow was at cheerleading practice with Brooke. Nathan and Haley grabbed their stuff and got into their gmc Yukon XL and drove away not sure what things would bring them.

Practice had been over for about 5 minutes the girls were waiting for their parents when Sydney saw her dad's Yukon she started walking and he stopped got out then went to the coach and started to explain that she wasn't going to be there for a while. She got in they were headed for tia's house Haley hadn't told her daughter that her best friend was dead. She just felt like it would break her heart but even more not to tell her.

They arrived and got out of the car

Haley: Sydney?

Sydney: yea

Haley: sweetie I'm sorry but

Sydney saw her mom's face and it was inveigle that she knew her best friend was dead.

Sydney: no it can't cause she was with me it just Sydney break down again

Nathan holds his daughter they manage to walk to tia's house they find the apartment filled with police officer haley goes to the bedroom and finds no tia.

Haley: tia

Margie: can I help you?

Haley is very scared.

Haley: I'm looking for tia Stevenson

Margie: I'm sorry but her daughter just passed she's with relative

Haley: I know my daughter was her best friend

Margie: you are?

Haley: Haley James -Scott

Margie: omg

Margie: I'm her sister I've met Sydney I'm sorry

Margie: please come with me

All the girls start to cry it was so bad

Nathan comforts Sydney and she just can't stop crying

Kyle knocks on the Scott door

Meadow opens the door

Meadow: can I help you?

Kyle: is there where Sydney Scott lives

Meadow: yea she my sister she a friend of yours?

Kyle: yea I'm Kyle Richardson

Meadow: I know who you are jackass

Kyle: excuse me?

Meadow: don't think I don't know what your doing my sister 14 ok I went out with you for 2 months you were a arrogant guy that cared about getting laid.

Kyle: you have no right to say that to me just cause I went out with mean nothing ok and trust me I can make your life miserable

Meadow: if you do I will get my brothers on you like a hawk along with my uncle ok trust me don't mess with me you a1

Meadow slams the door in Kyle's face


	10. Losing you child is the hardest thing

**Losing your child is the hardest thing you can ever experience **

It head been true Crystal was dead and Sydney along with Haley were probably the saddest people in town. Haley and Sydney were making their way to Margie (tia's sister house in Westbury long island) she was there because the police were investing the crime scene. Even though crystal body had been found in Connecticut.

Nathan was consoling his wife while trying to do the same for his 14-year-old daughter who just lost her best friend her sister her soul. Nathan wasn't sure she would be able to recover over this because he knew how much they all lover crystal it was not possible to get over this. Whoever did this would surly pay, for so many things for taking away the best thing his daughter had and his daughter too. Nathan believed that crystal was his daughter too even if they weren't blood related, when it came to basketball they were inseparable.

They walk into Margie's house and Haley find tia crying she just feels a whole flood of tears coming

Haley: tia I'm sorry

Tia: Haley

They share a hug

Tia: thank you for coming

Haley: she didn't deserve this whoever did this will pay

Tia: I hope

Sydney walk in with her dad

Tia immediately hears the crying and quickly hugs Sydney

Tia: I know I know

Sydney: it not fair she was my best friend

Tia: shh shh shh

Tia: she's in a good place and we know she loved you a lot

Sydney: it just not fair she dead

They all sat there and cried and cried some more until people started coming to pay their respects it was unbelievable the amount of people that had come in one night.

Tia: Sydney sweeties go home

Sydney: I can't

Tia: don't worry I'll be fine

Nathan was in the kitchen talking to Margie

Margie: I want to thank you for pledging the money towards finding crystal

Nathan: don't worry about it

Margie: it just real hard

Nathan: do they know who did it?

Margie: they have someone in custody

Nathan felt teary

Around 2 am Nathan came home with Sydney Haley had stayed behind to make sure tia would be ok.

It was the day of the funeral and she had was thinking of committing suicide this was Sydney life now


	11. she loved you very much

**She loved you very much she'll never forget you**

**Sydney was the daughter of Nathan and Haley Scott niece of Peyton, and Brooke, Lucas. But Sydney had lost a part of herself it was her best friend she had known since she 3 years old. They met at the bookstore crystal was with her mom; Haley immediately knew that this would be a very smart girl. Sydney immediately became friends with her. From that day they could never be apart for more than 20 seconds whether it was on the phone computer or whatever. Today Sydney would walk into that funeral home and say her last respect to her other half. She was wearing a ****Ruby Rox Sequin-Flower Dress with a pair of black Matador shoes. Her mental state at this times wasn't clear but she just wanted this to happen so she could feel some sort of normality in her life. **

**As she walked down the hall and down those brownish stair there was her family standing around talking lightly. Probably because they didn't want to make a lot of noise cause at his time she was very fragile. Sydney hadn't come out of her room for about a week. But there was one thing that the Scott family didn't know about which was…**

**She was going to make a eulogy in memory of her best friend was something she was going to do to help herself and family along with the Stevenson family try to move on with their lives. **

**Saying softly**

**Sydney: what time is it?**

**Haley: 8: 30 the service is at 9:00**

**Sydney: ok**

**She walks out to her dad's gmc Yukon XL they got it just last year cause their family is so huge. But only her Nate nick, meadow, and Hayden were going the others were going to be with a babysitter until they came home. **


End file.
